Lupin's Tale
by Amaoto
Summary: Un retour en arrière vers les passages marquant de la vie de Remus J. Lupin, raconté du point de vue du principal interessé.Spoilers pour HP7 dans le prologue uniquement !
1. Prologue

Salut ! Bon, je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction… J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Disclaimer : il est bien évident qu'aucun des personnages, noms, lieux de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. Je serais moins pauvre sinon… Ah, ya quand même Eric Adams qui est le père de mon personnage de rpg XD  
A part ça, tout le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION !!** Le prologue contient de gros, très gros spoilers sur le 7ème et dernier tome.  
Cependant, comme il n'est pas indispensable à la compréhension du reste de l'histoire, je le met à part.  
Voila, donc, si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé, passez ceci et allez directement lire le premier chapitre (s'il vous plaîîît ? ..).  
Si vous aimez les spoilers (sisi, je connais des gens comme ça), alors je vous en prie, ne vous en privez pas ! X3

Des reviews seraient appréciées pour pouvoir améliorer les futurs chapitres et mes futures fanfic, qui sait ?

Merci beaucoup !

NobutaChan

-------------------------

**Lupin's Tale.**

**Prologue.**

Dans l'immense château, la bataille faisait rage et des sorts fusaient de tous côtés. Les légions de Lord Voldemort avaient finalement commencé l'assaut de Hogwarts. Cependant, nous ne comptions pas nous rendre ainsi et nous avions décidé de leur tenir tête.

J'envoyai un autre sorcier au tapis et m'appuyai contre le mur pour reprendre mes esprits. En fouillant la poche arrière de mon jeans, j'attrapai un morceau de papier. Je le mis à la lumière et je souris malgré moi en regardant la frimousse souriante de mon fils sur la photo. A ce moment, j'entendis des bruits de pas et des cris qui se rapprochaient dans ma direction. Je levai ma baguette, prêt à attaquer. Je reconnus alors deux des voix : Percy et Fred Weasley. Je pu enfin distinguer le groupe et vis qu'ils étaient aux prises avec deux Mangemorts. Je m'apprêtais à aller les aider lorsque je perçus d'autres cris aigus. Estimant qu'ils pourraient bien se débrouiller seuls, je commençai à courir vers la première porte s'offrant à mon regard et la défonçai d'un coup d'épaule. C'était une grande salle aux murs blancs et dénués de tout tableau. Trois personnes se tenaient au centre de la pièce. J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

- REMUS !, hurla une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rose éclatant.

Une incantation. Un jet de lumière verte.

Je m'élançai sans réfléchir pour sauver Nymphadora, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide. Je réceptionnai son corps sans vie avant qu'il ne touche le sol. La jeune femme en face, celle qui avait lancé le sort éclata de rire et releva son capuchon. Les gloussements de Bellatrix Lestrange étaient suraigus et ses yeux exorbités sous l'effet de la joie intense que lui avait procuré la mort de Tonks. Je perdis mon sang froid et, après avoir reposé doucement le corps de ma femme au sol, je saisis ma baguette et me jetai sur Lestrange. L'autre Mangemort qui se tenait toujours derrière elle leva sa baguette et hurla deux mots. Je vis un éclair vert, et puis plus rien.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et voici donc le premier chapitre ! Tatsaaaa !  
Sans aucun spoiler, promis… à moins que vous ne sachiez pas ce qu'est Hogwarts ou qui est Dumbledore mais entre nous, si vous lisez ceci, j'en doute…  
Pour certains termes, je préfère utiliser le nom anglais, donc pour plus de précision :  
Snape – Rogue  
Hogwarts – Poudlard  
Hogsmeade – Pré-au-lard  
Et hum, je crois que c'est tout pour pour le moment !

Encore une fois, des reviews seraient grandement appréciées !

Merci  
NobutaChan

-------------------------------

- Mais lève-toi, Remus ! Tu vas rater le train !

**Memory 1 : Meetings in the first train ride to Hogwarts…**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, aveuglé par la vive lumière provenant de la fenêtre de ma chambre. Etonnant. Il fait beau. On est vraiment en Angleterre ?  
Je me levai et m'habillai en vitesse. Une dernière vérification de ma malle et je courus au rez-de-chaussée de la petite maison de banlieue que j'habitais. J'avalai un morceau de pain avec un peu de beurre en vitesse et me dirigeai vers la porte pendant que mon père se battait avec ma malle dans les escaliers. Avant de sortir, je me regardai dans le miroir et y vis un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années. J'aplatis un peu mes cheveux et quittai la maison. Sur le seuil, je me retournai pour contempler le petit cottage, je ne le reverrais plus avant les vacances de Noël après tout… J'étais un peu anxieux et pour cause, c'était ma première année à Hogwarts et je ne savais toujours pas ce que je devrais faire lors des soirs de pleine lune. A la maison, c'était simple, mes parents m'enfermaient dans la cabane dans le fond du jardin et mon père gardait la porte au cas où j'arriverais à sortir. Maman sembla remarquer mon air soucieux et m'assura que le directeur avait tout prévu. Apaisé, je montai dans la vieille voiture.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivions à Londres. La gare de King's Cross Station était fort agitée en ce premier septembre, des moldus et des sorciers couraient dans tous les sens. Je cherchai des yeux les voies 9 et 10. D'après ma mère, il fallait traverser le mur pour arriver sur le quai 9 ¾ .J'aperçus enfin les plaques numérotées et me dirigeai vers le mur entre. Je passai à travers avec ma mère et nous fûmes vite rejoints par mon père. Le train était déjà sur le point de partir, le trajet en voiture jusque la capitale avait été plus long que prévu, il était 10h55. Je grimpai dans un des nombreux wagons et passai ensuite la tête par une des fenêtres pour faire de grands signes à mes parents. La locomotive s'ébranla et le train démarra. Nous étions partis.  
Je me mis en quête d'un compartiment qui n'était pas bondé pour pouvoir être tranquille et finis par en trouver un. La seule personne qui s'y trouvait était un garçon d'environ mon âge. Il était plus petit que moi, plutôt enrobé et avait l'air terrorisé. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui trouver un air de rongeur effrayé. Je poussai la porte coulissante et mis un pied à l'intérieur.  
- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demandai-je.  
Il répondit par un bref signe de tête. J'en conclus qu'il s'agissait d'un « oui » et allai poser mes affaires sur le porte-bagage.  
- Remus Lupin, fis-je. Enchanté.  
- … Peter, répondit l'autre en marmonnant. Peter Pettigrew.  
Après ça, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et fit mine de trouver un immense intérêt dans les arbres qui défilaient à toute vitesse dehors.  
- Et c'est ton premier voya- commençai-je, mais je fus interrompu par deux garçons qui ouvraient la porte.  
L'un des deux, plutôt chétif, les cheveux noirs en bataille et lunettes rondes, prit la parole.  
- On pourrait s'asseoir ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont bourrés…  
Comme Peter ne réagissait pas, toujours trop occupé à contempler les champs de maïs à travers la fenêtre, je répondis.  
- Oui, oui… je suppose.  
A ma grande surprise, il fit un pas vers moi et me tendit la main.  
- James Potter, dit-il simplement, en souriant.  
Je me présentai à mon tour et me tournai vers l'autre jeune homme qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Enfin, il entra à la suite de James. Contrairement à ce dernier, il était plutôt grand et il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il sourit aussi.  
- Et moi, c'est Sirius Black. Appelle-moi Sirius.  
Je fis un signe de tête et les nouveaux venus s'assirent, comblant ainsi les deux dernières places libres du compartiment.  
Le train s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la campagne anglaise. Je commençais à me demander quand nous arriverions.  
- Vous êtes aussi en première année ? demanda James. C'est mon premier voyage, moi. Je suis impatient d'arriver ! Dans quelle maison vous voudriez aller, vous ? Moi si je suis pas envoyé à Griffondor, c'est bien simple, j'me tire.  
Je répondis qu'effectivement, c'était ma première année. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la maison où j'aimerais être envoyé, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Sirius prit la parole pour répondre à son tour. Il était donc en première année aussi. Son visage s'assombrit à la mention des maisons de Hogwarts.  
- Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, ils me renieraient si j'y étais pas envoyé… Oh ça va ! ajouta-t-il en voyant l'expression de James. J'ai aucune envie d'y aller, à Serpentard!  
Et nous continuâmes de parler ainsi durant tout le trajet, même Peter, après un long moment d'hésitation, prit part à la conversation. Alors que le soir tombait peu à peu, un élève plus âgé passa nous dire de nous changer et d'enfiler notre uniforme parce que nous arriverions bientôt. Je me levai et commençai à fouille ma malle à la recherche de ma robe de sorcier noire. James Sirius et Peter firent de même. Le train s'ébranla une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter. Complètement compressé par la foule, je perdis les autres de vue et sortis sur le quai plongé dans la pénombre. Je remarquai une petite plaque blanche éclairée par un spot sur laquelle était écrit en noir « Hogsmeade Station ». J'entendis alors une voix s'élever au dessus du brouhaha des élèves : « Les premières années par ici ! ». Je me dirigeai dans la direction du cri et finis par trouver un groupe de jeunes gens qui avaient l'air anxieux. Je supposai qu'il s'agissait des autres nouveaux et restai près d'eux. Nous nous mîmes en route et arrivâmes devant une grande étendue d'eau que je devinai être le lac de Hogwarts dont ma mère m'avait parlé. De petites embarcations étaient amarrées au bord de l'eau. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, sursautai et me retournai pour voir le visage souriant de James.  
- Ah bah te voila ! On a bien cru qu'on t'avait perdu ! cria-t-il.  
Derrière lui se tenaient Sirius et Peter.  
Le professeur qui nous accompagnait nous fit monter par groupe de 4 dans les barques et nous traversâmes ainsi le lac. Durant le trajet, Sirius nous raconta que lorsque son frère Regulus était arrivé ici, le bateau où il se trouvait s'était retourné. Quand il eut fini son histoire il éclata de rire.  
La traversée finie, le groupe arriva devant une lourde porte de bois encadrée par deux gargouilles menaçantes. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant découvrire une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle portait des lunettes rectangles et ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon bien net. Elle nous ordonna d'entrer, ce que nous fîmes avec plaisir, vu que, somme toute, il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça dehors. Je levai les yeux pour observer l'endroit où nous nous trouvions à présent. Ce hall aux murs de pierres froides était immense. Des chandeliers qui pendaient du plafond courbé offraient la seule source de lumière et des dizaines de tableaux étaient accrochés tout le long des murs. Les sujets des peintures se dirigeaient tous vers les cadres les plus proches pour pouvoir mieux nous observer. La femme qui nous avait fait entrer reprit alors la parole.  
- Bienvenue à Hogwarts. Je suis le professeur Mc Gonagall et je suis envoyée ici pour vous guider et vous expliquer la procédure de la cérémonie de la Répartition. Vous serez donc chacun envoyés dans une des quatre maisons : Griffondor, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle ou Serpentard. La décision du juge qui vous répartira n'est pas contestable et, peu importe où vous serez envoyés, vous devrez en être fiers. Mettez-vous en rang, deux par deux… voilà. Maintenant, vous allez me suivre dans la Grande Salle où vous attendrez que j'appelle votre nom.  
Je me retrouvais dans le rang à côté d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, juste derrière James et Sirius.

La longue file pénétra enfin dans la Grande Salle. Elle était mieux éclairée que le couloirs et le plafond qui, selon les dires de ma mère reflétait le ciel, était d'un bleu sombre parsemé d'étoiles. Quatre longues tables s'étendaient devant nous et, de l'autre côté de la salle se trouvait la table des professeur, surélevée par une estrade. McGonagall traversa la salle d'un pas rapide et nous nous empressâmes de la suivre en passant au centre de la pièce. Enfin, elle nous fit monter sur l'estrade, déroula un long parchemin et s'éclaircit la gorge. Un autre adulte apporta alors un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé qu'il posé délicatement sur un tabouret. « C'est ce vieux truc tout miteux qui va nous répartir ?! » chuchota la jeune fille à côté de moi, plus pour elle-même.  
Une des coutures du chapeau commença à bouger, ce qui la fit sursauter, et il entonna une chanson. Quand il eut fini, McGonagall appela le premier élève de la liste, Adams Eric. Elle le fit asseoir sur le tabouret et plaça le chapeau sur sa tête. La couture qui lui servait de bouche s'ouvrit après quelques secondes pour crier « Serdaigle ! ». Eric parut rassuré et il se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. Les nouveaux commencèrent donc à défiler sous le Choixpeau –Sirius m'a dit que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelait-.  
- Black Sirius ! appella McGonagall.  
Il soupira et se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers le centre de l'estrade où il s'assit sur le tabouret. A peine le Choixpeau eut-il touché sa tête, qu'il s'écria « Griffondor ! ». La table la plus à gauche l'applaudit bruyamment et un murmure d'incompréhension se fit entendre du côté droit de la salle. Sirius se releva, l'air étonné mais soulagé et alla s'asseoir.  
- Evans Lily !  
La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux me lança un regard angoissé et s'avança. Elle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit. Après une ou deux secondes, le couvre-chef s'exclama « Griffondor ! ». Et une de plus. La table de gauche repartit dans une salve d'applaudissement. Je fis un pas en avant et me plaçai à côté de James dans la file. Pendant encore vingt minutes, les élèves se succédèrent sur le tabouret. Je sursautai lorsque le professeur McGonagall cria mon nom.  
- Lupin Remus !  
J'avalai difficilement ma salive et commençai à avancer vers le tabouret. Je m'assis et entrepris de poser le Choixpeau sur ma tête.  
…  
- Griffondor ! s'écria le chapeau un temps de réflexion bien plus long que pour les autres.  
Ravi, je me levai d'un bond, replaçai le Choixpeau sur le tabouret avant de me diriger rapidement vers la table de gauche où je m'assis à côté de Sirius. « Félicitations » me souffla-t-il. Je le remerciai et reportai mon attention sur la file des élèves qui se raccourcissait de plus en plus. Plus tard, Peter fut également envoyé à Griffondor. Il avait l'air aussi surpris que Sirius l'avait été, cependant, il vint nous rejoindre d'un pas hésitant à la table. James commençait visiblement à s'impatienter. Lorsqu'enfin McGonagall l'appela il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret d'un pas assuré et coiffa le chapeau magique. Ce dernier, après à peine plus de 5 secondes de réflexion cria « Griffondor ! » encore une fois. James se releva, jeta son poing en l'air en signe de victoire et, sous le regard réprobateur des professeurs vint nous rejoindre.  
- Nous voila donc tous réunis, nous dit-il. Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses !  
Et il s'assit entre Sirius et moi.  
Il ne restait plus maintenant qu'une dizaine d'élèves à placer. Nous avions recommencé à parler entre nous, James, Sirius, Peter et moi jusqu'à ce qu'une réflexion de James nous fasse lever la tête vers l'estrade.  
- Regardez-le celui-là ! dit-il en désignant négligemment un des nouveaux de la tête avec un ricanement.  
J'observai le garçon dont il parlait. Il était très maigre, grand et une masse de cheveux noirs et gras tombaient sur ses épaules et cachaient à moitié son visage. Cependant, on pouvait distinguer nettement un long nez tordu. Bon, il n'avait pas tout pour plaire, mais je n'approuvais pas la façon dont James se moquait de lui, le pauvre…  
Il leva la tête d'un coup lorsque McGonagall appela « Snape Severus ! », rejetant ses cheveux hors de son visage. Son envoi à Serpentard fut suivi d'un « Je m'en doutais » de James.

La répartition enfin finie, le vieil homme qui était installé au centre de la table des professeur et que je supposai être Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Hogwarts, se leva. Il nous gratifia d'un long discours sur le fonctionnement de l'école. Mon ventre commençait légèrement à gargouiller… Je n'avais avalé qu'une tartine de beurre et un chocogrenouille de la journée après tout !  
Il finit son speech sur un « Bon… peut être ai-je trop parlé ? Que le festin commence ! » enjoué et la nourriture apparu dans les plats, comme sortie de nulle part. Je me jetai sur le plat de rosbeef et m'en servis trois tranches ainsi que de la salade que je mangeai rapidement avant de me resservir.  
Les festin englouti, nous fûmes invités à suivre les préfets jusqu'aux dortoirs. Je commençai à suivre les Griffondor mais je fus arrêté par le professeur McGonagall qui me dit que je devais la suivre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Ce que je fis donc. Nous marchâmes en silence et empruntâmes de nombreux couloirs pour arriver devant une gargouille, un peut plus petite que celles de l'entrée, cachée dans une espèce de niche dans le mur. « Patacitrouille ! », dit McGonagall, en regardant la bête de pierre dans les yeux, d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux.  
La gargouille s'ébranla et s'écarta, faisant place à un escalier en colimaçon que la jeune femme emprunta. Je l'imitai et nous montâmes des nombreuses marches avant d'arriver dans une petite pièce sombre. Nous passâmes par la petite porte de bois qui se trouvait sur le mur en face et pénétrâmes dans une pièce circulaire aux murs couverts de tableaux représentant, pour la plupart, des personnes endormies. Certains me regardèrent et chuchotèrent entre-eux lorsque j'entrai dans le bureau. Dumbledore n'était pas là.  
- Il ne va plus tarder, m'informa McGonagall. Je vous reconduirai à votre salle commune et vous communiquerai le mot de passe lorsque vous aurez fini, Mr Lupin. En attendant, allez vous asseoir, là, rajouta-t-elle en remarquant que je restais planté au milieu de la pièce.  
J'acquiesçai et allai prendre place dans un des deux fauteuils au centre de la salle, devant un large bureau de bois massif. J'entendis la porte se refermer et j'entrepris d'observer la salle plus attentivement. Un perchoir attira mon attention, mais j'eu à peine le temps de le détailler qu'un bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança et prit place de l'autre côté de son bureau. Il me dévisagea un instant.  
- Et bien, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai appellé ici, Mr Lupin ? me demanda-t-il en me fixant.  
Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit.  
- J'ai fait installer un passage secret pour vous. Tous les mois, vous irez jusqu'au saule cogneur qui se trouve dans le parc avec Madame Pomfresh. Elle se chargera de vous ouvrir le passage en question qui vous conduira tout droit dans une petite cabane sur une colline du village de Hogsmeade où vous serez enfermé. Est-ce clair ?  
- Oui… monsieur, répondis-je.  
- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser partir, j'ai assez abusé de votre temps et vous devez être mort de fatigue. Minerva vous attend en bas des escaliers.  
Je le remerciai, sortis du bureau et dévalai les escaliers. En bas, je trouvai effectivement le professeur McGonagall qui me conduisit jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor où je pus me coucher dans les dortoirs où je découvris avec joie Sirius, James et Peter qui m'attendaient en jouant aux cartes.

**Next memory : the Revealed Secret.**


	3. Chapitre 2

Eh donc, voila enfin -après longtemps et pour ceux queça intéresse x)- le deuxième chapitre de Lupin's Tale. J'espère que ça vous plaira et j'espère avoir quelques reviews !

-------------------------

Ça faisait maintenant deux mois que j'étais arrivé à Hogwarts et malgré une Pleine Lune, personne ne se doutait de rien. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait raconté que ma grand-mère était malade et que je devais aller régulièrement la voir pour couvrir mes absences. James, Sirius, Peter et moi étions désormais inséparable et, accessoirement, le cauchemar de la plupart des professeur mais surtout du concierge, Filch (enfin, surtout James et Sirius, cela dit.), un sale type antipathique au possible.  
Je commençais doucement à me faire aux longs couloirs sombres, aux tableaux qui chuchotaient à mon passage et aux fantômes qui surgissaient des murs et traversaient la salle en plein cours. Le nombre de devoir s'accroissait au fur et à mesure que l'année s'avançait. James et Sirius ne semblaient pas trop s'en soucier. Ils étaient bien trop occuper à faire les quatre-cent coups et à s'acharner sur Severus Snape à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient. Il était devenu en peu de temps leur souffre douleur et ce, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu tenter pour qu'ils l'oublient.  
C'était un dimanche, en fin d'après midi, je revenais de l'infirmerie où j'avais passé la journée comme après chaque soir de pleine lune et, malgré l'heure, il faisait sombre. La pluie tombait à seau dehors et faisait un bruit terrible en se répercutant sur les grandes fenêtres du couloirs qui menait à l'entrée de la salle commune de Griffondor. Je prononçai le mot de passe et entrai dans la grande pièce ronde et accueillante. Autant le couloir était froid, autant la salle commune, elle, était agréablement chauffée par le feu de cheminée. Je saluai Lily qui lisait dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre en passant et montai tranquillement l'escalier pour aller au dortoir. Je poussai la porte et entrai.  
- Ah ! Te voila ! Comment va Grand-maman Lupin ? s'écria James qui était assis en tailleurs sur un des lits, en train de jouer aux cartes avec Sirius.  
- Salut ! m'accueillit simplement ce dernier.  
- Mieux, merci, répondis-je avant d'aller m'affaler sur mon propre lit. Où est Peter ? ajoutai-je, remarquant son absence.  
- A la bibliothèque, il a dit qu'il avait du travail, m'informa James.  
- Au moins lui, il travaille, lançai-je d'un ton railleur.  
Mais un cliquetis à la fenêtre empêcha mon amis de me répondre. Sirius se leva et alla jeter un œil. Après un moment, il ouvrit la fenêtre. Un immense hiboux grand-duc trempé jusqu'aux os s'engouffra dans le dortoir. Il laissa tomber une petite enveloppe rouge, s'ébroua et repartit simplement.  
- Saleté ! cria James. Mais pourquoi il s'est secoué, ce con ?! Je suis trempé !  
Mais ni Sirius ni moi ne prêtâmes attention à ses plaintes. Nous fixions la lettre écarlate au sol.  
J'eu à peine de voir l'adresse de l'expéditeur de la beuglante ( « Famille Black, 12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres ») avant que, d'un air sombre, Sirius ne la décachète .  
- Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença James, mais la fin de sa phrase ne sois couverte par les hurlements stridents qui s'échappaient maintenant de la lettre.  
La femme que l'avait rédigée paraissait excédée, mais elle parlait tellement vite que je ne pouvais saisir que quelques mots au passage. Sirius, lui, semblait comprendre et, au vu de son air blasé, avait l'habitude de telles remontrances.  
« Une honte pour toute la grande famille des Black ! » conclut la lettre avant de se consumer.  
James et moi tournâmes un regard interrogateur vers notre amis, mais il continuait de fixé le tas de cendres d'un air pensif.  
- Bon… C'est pas comme si je m'y attendais pas ! Déclara-t-il simplement, avec un sourire amusé.  
C'est ce moment là que choisit Peter pour faire irruption dans le dortoir, les bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemin et de livres.  
- Ah, salut Remus ! lança-t-il joyeusement.  
Je lui répondis d'un air absent et allai me coucher, prétextant une fatigue excessive causée par le long voyage que je venais d'effectuer. Je ne m'endormis cependant pas avant quelques heures.  
Je fus violemment réveillé le lendemain matin par une perfide attaque de chaussettes qui avaient atterri droit sur mon nez. Surpris, je me réveillai et demandai d'une voix endormie ce qui se passait.  
- James et Sirius remettent ça, me répondit Peter depuis le lit voisin, ça va faire dix minutes qu'ils se balancent le contenu de leur valise à la figure.  
Je lançai la chaussette en direction de Sirius et fis mouche, il se la prit tout droit dans la figure.  
- Hey ! Mais tu sais d'où elle vient cette chaussette ?! s'écria-t-il.  
- Nan, et je préfère pas le savoir, arrêtez vos conneries, ou allez les faire ailleurs j'm'en fiche, mais laissez-moi dormir !  
- Mais Remus, on est lundi aujourd'hui, chantonna James d'un ton mielleux.  
Je poussai un long soupir, j'avais oublié ça. Je me renfonçai dans mes draps. Après quelques minutes, tout de même, je pris mon courage à deux mains, me levai et enfilai ma robe de chambre.

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ce matin-là, James avait d'ailleurs eu la merveilleuse idée de mettre des limaces dans le porridge de Snape, qu'il semblait avoir pris en grippe. Le cri dégoûté qui retentit peu après confirma que le coup de James avait encore une fois réussi et il se mit à pouffer dans son bol, bien vite rejoint par Sirius et Peter. Je restai impassible, ça devait être dû à la fatigue.  
Je consultai mon horaire. La matinée était constituée de deux blocs de deux heures de cours : métamorphose et potion. Quelle magnifique façon de commencer la semaine !  
La porte de la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall était close lorsque nous arrivâmes. Nous nous appuyâmes donc sur le mur en attendant et commençâmes à parler de tout et rien, comme toujours. D'autres groupes d'élèves ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Environs une dizaine de minutes plus tard, McGonagall arriva enfin, ouvrit la lourde porte de bois et le flot d'élèves alla s'asseoir deux par deux aux nombreux bancs de la salle. Je m'installai dans le fond de la classe et fut vite rejoint par Peter tandis que James et Sirius prirent place juste devant nous.  
Sans mot dire, notre professeur s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, s'y assit et balaya la classe de son regard perçant.  
- Bien, déclara-t-elle enfin, puisque j'ai maintenant le calme, je vous annonce que ce que nous allons commencer à voir durant ce cours fera partie de la matière de l'examen. Aussi je vous demanderai d'y faire particulièrement attention.  
Et ainsi commença un long et pénible cours sur la transformation  
Nous passâmes donc deux heures à _tenter_ de transformer un rongeur en porcelaine. Après une heure, j'y parvins enfin et me retournai vers mes amis pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient. James et Sirius avaient apparemment fini depuis un moment et semblaient en plein conversation, jetant de temps à autre un regard vers Snape. Peter, lui, semblait avoir bien du mal. Je pris pitié et m'approchai. Je passai l'heure suivant à tenter de lui expliquer que s'il ne bougeait pas sa baguette en prononçant la formule, il n'arriverait à rien. A la fin du cours, il réussit cependant à changer son gros rat en assiette de porcelaine d'une couleur grise peu appétissante. Nous sortîmes de la classe rapidement pour courir jusqu'aux cachots où avait lieu le cours de potion du professeur Slughorn. Nous nous postâmes devant l'entrée et attendîmes encore une fois que le professeur arrive. Un groupe de Serpentard attendaient déjà d'entrer.  
Le couloir était sombre, malgré le soleil froid d'hiver et les quelques bougies qui l'éclairaient çà et là et je commençai bien vite à grelotter à cause du froid et ce, malgré l'entêtement de Slughorn à chauffer cet endroit. Super, j'avais dû attraper un rhume la dernière pleine lune. Après un moment, tous les autres étudiants arrivèrent, mais durent encore attendre une dizaine de minutes avant de voir arriver Horace Slughorn. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves, en saluant plusieurs au passage et ouvrit la porte de sa classe.  
Une demi heure après, le travail était lancé et tout le monde était penché sur son bureau à préparer ses ingrédients. Nous devions préparer un antidote à un poison donné qui était différent pour chacun. Et bien sûr, cela allait être repris à l'examen. J'y mis donc deux fois plus d'attention qu'à l'accoutumée. Enfin, j'essayai. J'étais encore épuisé du week end et j'avais du mal à me concentrer.  
« Attention, ne met pas les orties avant la mandragore, sinon ça va t'exploser à la figure ! » me souffla rapidement la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi.  
Je levai la tête et aperçu Lily Evans. Elle était elle aussi élève de Griffondor et particulièrement douée en potion. Ainsi qu'en métamorphose, d'ailleurs. Et en défense contre les forces du mal aussi. Tout autant qu'en botanique. Et… bon, vous avez compris l'idée. Elle me fixait d'un air inquiet de ses yeux verts émeraude sous sa chevelure d'un roux intense.  
« Hein ? » fis-je et elle me répéta ce qu'elle m'avait soufflé plus tôt.  
Et d'un coup, comme si je me réveillais, je suspendis mon geste et replaçai rapidement mes orties à côté de mon chaudron.  
« Merci. »  
Elle me répondit d'un signe et tête et d'un petit sourire mais se retourna aussitôt vers son chaudron. Le professeur Slughorn passa derrière elle s'extasia d'une voix puissante sur la magnifique couleur dorée de sa potion. La plus pure qu'il avait vu depuis des années d'enseignement. Evans rougit malgré elle et s'appliqua à hacher sa mandragore sous le regard curieux des autres élèves. Avec un petit rire, je m'en retournai à ma préparation, en essayant de me concentrer un peu plus.  
Après une heure, toutes les potions étaient prêtes –même celle de Peter !- et les élèves commençaient à ranger leur matériel dans leur sacs, se préparant à partir manger. J'allai poser une fiole de mon antidote et retournai vers ma place.  
« Eh ben, t'as vraiment l'air d'un mort-vivant ce matin. » me fit aimablement remarquer James.  
S'il savait...


End file.
